


maybe more than enough

by breane (orphan_account)



Series: darling, walk a while with me [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Smut, and ross is briefly mentioned, barry is only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/breane
Summary: After being on tour for the last two months, Dan finally meets up with Arin again. [part two of "you got the love i need"]





	maybe more than enough

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  i finally decided to explore the cute 70s au again! if you haven't read the first part, i highly suggest you do.
> 
> i also suggest listening to "all the young dudes" by mott the hoople at some point while reading, because it will make you feel feelings.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> \----  
> 

It's been two months since the last time Arin saw Dan. The time they first met, after the show, in the back of the venue. All hot, desperate touches, and a sweet parting with promise. In the days since, they've kept in contact as expected and wished - Dan sneaking on the phone to call Arin in between stops, when he scrambled enough change to shove into a pay phone and hear the warm voice he anticipates. It took them a while to figure out a good time for Dan to call. Arin works, and Dan is in and out of buses and states and zip codes, but time zones be damned, they found a way.

  


When Arin's phone would ring, he'd hope to whatever Gods that the second he untangled the cord, it would be Dan saying, "Hey baby," into his ear. It warmed his heart every time. Really, Arin did think he'd burst when he received a postcard once. He got home from work one evening, to a shit-eating grin from Barry, and the card on the kitchen table - all the way from Nashville. _Greetings from music city!_ adorned with the cityscape on the front, and the back was Dan's handwriting, telling of the adventures he'd been on lately, and, _"I know I could just call you. But I wanted to surprise you a little with something you could hold onto."_

  


It was all a perfect way to get to know each other further, and Arin loved to hear the stories Dan would tell him. And of course, they would trade tales, but Arin felt his were rather tame in comparison. It was nothing like being mobbed by fans, thieves attempting to steal equipment, and running out of gas in the country. The crazy hookups his band mates would have, happily taking the chances that they were handsome enough to have a girl now and then, and Dan being traumatized by the noises he would hear coming from bunks. He would exaggerate it and laugh, and the giggles were like music to Arin's ears.

  


Today though - today was the day that Dan was coming back. That he was home, that he could finally relax, and that, well, he could finally see Arin again. When Dan arrived back in his apartment, that big one above a pawn shop with rickety metal stairs, he dropped his bags on the floor and shrugged off the flannel he was wearing as a jacket. After taking a breath, and sauntering to his room to fall face first onto his bed, he sighs again. So content to lie on something that wasn't a thin mattress, metal underneath and cramped. He loved touring and playing shows. He loved being with his friends. But goddamn, nothing compared to the feeling of his real bed.

  


A moment later, he fishes the paper with Arin's number out of his jeans, and reaches to his phone on the nightstand. He promised Arin he would call the second he was back in LA, and he wanted to make good on that. It was late enough in the day that Arin would be home, and his long fingers turn the dials. The speaker rings out and Arin answers after the fourth one.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Hey baby," Dan says. "I made it back home. Just walked in the door. I'm so exhausted."

  


"Really?" Arin says, a mix of excitement and relief. Dan can see the smile all the way from here. "I'm so happy to hear that."

  


"Yeah, I'm happy to be back," Dan replies, "But more than that, I'm excited to see you again. What are you doing tomorrow? Can I come over?"

  


And it turns out, that Arin actually has a day off tomorrow. Which is perfect in this case, because Dan wants nothing more than to see his boy in the morning after having the best sleep he's had in ages. To hug him in doorway, take in his scent, to know comfort from the craziness of travelling the country.

  


Dan tells him, "So, tomorrow? I can be there any time you want."

  


"Is morning okay? I know you're tired, you don't have to be here early, I just... really wanna have the whole day with you." Arin says, timid, almost nervous to ask since he knows Dan's exhausted.

  


"I want to see you as soon as I can. Morning it is, darlin'."

  
  


-

  
  


By 10AM the very next day, Arin had been awake for the last hour. Normally, he'd be sleeping in with having the day to himself, but it's different this time, when he knows that Dan could pull up any minute. He'd been able to splash his eyes awake in the sink, wipe away any of the tiredness, and fully wake up in the shower with the scent of vanilla and freshly washed hair. And as much as he'd like to only wear pajama pants today, he wants to look nicer for Dan, so he drags jeans up his legs and makes his way to living room. The curtains are open just a bit, to show the parking lot so he can hope that whatever car pulls in would be the person he's waiting for.

  


The hour passes though, and Arin's become more invested in a TV show to keep lookout, and he's snapped out of the trance when there's a knock at his door.

  


_Oh, fuck. This is it._

  


He's anxious, simultaneously excited, but moreso anxious about this. Thinking back to the night they met, he was so nervous to talk to Dan, but he figured he'd be a little looser now, since they've spoken on the phone so much. Yet, the sweat on his palm is indicative of the former again, but he twists the doorknob anyway and is greeted with Dan clad in a leather jacket and a beat up Rolling Stones shirt. Both of their faces light up immediately.

  


"Hey." Arin says, quiet but just high enough for Dan to hear him.

  


"Hey." Dan replies, smiling, and he takes a stride past the doorway to envelope Arin in his arms. Arin's own arms wrap back around him quickly in a tight hug. Dan's face is in his hair and he takes in the scent of him, exhales deeply and kisses his head.

  


"I've missed you," he says, "Pretty badly."

  


Arin chuckles, and he feels the turn of Dan's smile on his forehead. "It's so good to see you again." Arin replies, warm, breathy, and soft.

  


Dan grips his jaw and pulls back, sliding his other hand up to meet the parallel side of Arin's face. His eyes flicker between the younger's eyes to his rosy lips, and he leans in to kiss him - gently, barely parting his mouth but just enough for Arin to taste him.

  


"So sweet," Dan says when they part. "So what do you want to do today?"

  


"Well," Arin answers, head reeling a little, "Barry isn't due home until tonight. We can hang out here if you want?"

  


"Anywhere with you."

  
  


-

  
  


They spend the day trading lazy kisses with the radio on. Static coming through the apartment with Arin's head on Dan's chest, horizontal on the couch. Limbs intertwined, they talk over the ads and hum along when something good comes on, or laugh when it's something terrible with an earworm chorus. The window is open, and it's sunny and perfect out, and Arin is on the third floor so it's safe to do so. The air breezes through, and it dances across their skin in the sweet and slow bliss. Breathing is even, and they both haven't felt this calm in a long while.

  
  


Later on, Barry comes home, but soon leaves again to go out with some friends, and Dan looks at him like he knows that Ross, their roadie, is probably joining them. The guy had been talking about seeing Barry again ever since the show where they met. It was endearing, but _almost_ annoying. Almost. It made Dan laugh though, and he shoots a wink at Barry after they say goodbye, _"Treat him well, okay?"_ , and Barry's face turns about ten shades redder.

  
  


It turns dark outside and Dan ends up on the living room floor. Arin is over in the kitchen boiling water for tea while he sifts through Arin's vinyl collection on the shelf. The one with the record player on top, candles around it. There's random records that he's pulled out surrounding him, whether it was to look at the lyric book or over the designs on the jacket. For a second, Dan's fingers stop skimming through the lineup, because he spots his own band's record there. He smiles to himself, careful not to let Arin know in case he'd be embarrassed, but it's such a compliment and so adorable.

  
  


Arin is still in the kitchen, pouring two cups for the both of them, when he hears, "Oh, no way! I love this record." He smirks and walks to the living room to look closer at it, mugs in hand.

  


_Mott the Hoople's "All the Young Dudes"_

  


"Yeah, it's a great one," Arin says. "A lot of people don't feel that way though, unfortunately. But I like it," he continues. "The title track is my favorite."

  


"Even though Bowie wrote it," Dan remarks, "it's not even theirs, yet people call it their best. That must suck for them."

  


Arin makes a noise in agreement and puts Dan's tea down on the coffee table. He takes a seat on the couch, and his hands feel warm as he sips from his own tea.

  


"Is it okay if I put this on?" Dan asks, brows raised.

  


"Go ahead."

  


He carefully puts it on the player, so as not to scratch, and finds the third row of grooves to lay the needle on.

  


The guitar starts on the intro to "All the Young Dudes," like a wail. That part has always tugged at Arin's soul somehow. It's not even a love song or anything, it's the mood it sets whenever it comes on. He could close his eyes and be lost in it. And.. that's kind of what Dan is doing right now.

  


The vocalists eyes are closed, and he's swaying. Nothing like the way he dances on stage. The stage is all made of sex - but this, it could look romantic if Dan weren't dancing alone. His hips move slow and side to side, and his head is tipped back. Neck and jawline exposed with the scruff that's sprinkled along it. Like a portrait. Albeit, he's moving, but it looks like art to Arin. Then, Dan's eyes open and he's level again. A corner of his mouth is turned upward and he motions, _come here_ , to Arin with a finger.

  


Arin chuckles, "I can't dance, Dan."

  


"It's nothing. Come here, baby."

  


The pet name shoots through Arin's body as it does any time Dan calls him "baby". So he can't help getting up off the couch, legs taking him wherever, because goddamn if any insecurity about dancing mattered when Dan is looking at and speaking to him that way.

  


Dan pulls Arin closer, hands on either side of his hips, until Arin tells him that he doesn't know what to do with his arms.

  


"Just put them here," Dan instructs, guiding Arin's arms upwards by the wrist to come up and rest at his shoulders. He laughs softly and his hands are at Arin's hips again. "There, like this."

  


Dan's feet haven't been stepped on yet, so it's going well. "I think you're a natural."

  


Arin smiles at that. "Thanks, I guess."

  


The light from the lamp in the corner surrounds them in a yellow-orange glow. Living room windows are still wide open beside the two, and night air gently blows at the curtains. The song is ringing on, and Dan brings Arin even closer as they sway, leaning forward to rest their foreheads against one another.

  


_All the young dudes carry the news_  
_Boogaloo dudes carry the news_  
_All the young dudes carry the news_  
_Boogaloo dudes carry the news_

  


Dan lets out a shaky breath when their noses brush. After a moment, his hands dance up past Arin's ribcage, to his neck then to his jaw - reminiscent of earlier when he first saw his lover again. Their half-lidded eyes lock and they stay like that only for a minute. A push forward, and they kiss for what's probably the 50th time that night. Yet, this one feels different. All of their previous affection that day has been sweet, but this particular kiss isn't like the other ones. Because Arin presses in harder, more firm, and he can feel the groan that Dan lets out down in his bones.

  


Because Dan tangles his fingers in Arin's hair and his nails scrape the nape of Arin's neck.

  


Because it grows more desperate and hungry, and they've stopped dancing by now.

  


The only movement made is in the way that their mouths slide together and the way that Arin is pushing up Dan's shirt. The way that Dan lets him, and pushes back at him to grind against _something, anything_ to ease the growing arousal in his jeans. The way that Dan sucks in Arin's lip, and bites down hard, making him gasp and moan. Dan drinks down any noise that comes out of his lover's mouth. The knowledge that he makes Arin sing for him this way is enough to cause him to push Arin down onto the couch and climb on top of him.

  


Straddling his waist, he leans down to move the neckline of Arin's shirt out of the way so he can taste his collarbone. He spends time dragging his lips across his skin to feel the softness, to feel just how smooth Arin is. Arin is always just so _soft_ and _good_ and _fuck_ , Dan wants to know every fucking part of him.

  


"Baby," Dan whispers, "baby, baby."

  


"Yeah?"

  


Dan sighs deep and moves upward to nuzzle Arin's cheek, nose pressed against him. His hand is up Arin's shirt now, testing the way Arin responds to the bare touch.

  


"I could spend all day touching you. You just... fuck, what's the word," Dan tells him, mulling over the thesaurus in his head. The one that he occasionally uses for songs. "Intoxicating. You feel so good to me. I can't explain it."

  


And that's it. The ticket to Arin's heart that makes him ready to give it all.

  


"You can touch me," Arin replies, voice ragged, "Any way you want to."

  


"Oh, I plan on it... babygirl."

  


Arin's breath hitches, and Dan notices it, because laughs and sits back up. Their hardness is apparent to them both, especially so when Dan is at this angle where they can perfectly rut against one another. He starts to rock back and forth, dragging himself up and down the line of Arin's dick. Palms immediately fly to his ass and squeeze, sending a shudder through him and he rocks faster.

  


"Remember last time?" Dan purrs. "When I made you see the fuckin' universe? It'll be even better this time. Maybe you'll see God."

  


Arin giggles, but it ends with a moan when Dan grinds down particularly hard and shudders above him. From this view, it's like Dan could be riding him, or even fucking him (like Arin would prefer) missionary, and the visual is sending Arin damn near over the edge.

  


But then Dan stops.

  


"Can we take this to your room?" he asks.

  


"Yeah, y-yeah. Please."

  


Dan gets off of him, and and helps him up. They make it to the bedroom, and Arin locks the door just in case Barry comes back, which is doubtful at this point but it's better to be safe than embarrassed. As soon as he turns back around, Dan's eyes are glazed over. Something dark, something intense about them, and he backs Arin toward the bed until their knees lock and they fall on top of it. Dan has both of their clothes off in record time, sans boxers, but naked enough for right now. He wants to make this last a little longer.

  


On top of Arin again, Dan is sitting up, looking down at him - admiring his body, all its dips and curves. Such an expanse of the soft skin he wants to trace like a map. The highway lines would meet Dan's mouth every time. He runs his hands up and down Arin's torso, fingers stopping now and then to squeeze and hear Arin's breath shake.

  


"So beautiful. Can't believe you're mine." Dan says, " _Mine._ " The last word is nearly growled, muffled into Arin's neck to accompany harsh suckling. Arin's hips buck up at this, and he _yells_.

  


"Dan, ah- f-fuck."

  


Finally, Dan lets up and licks a stripe from the forming bruise to just underneath Arin's ear. He presses wet kisses anywhere he can reach from here - the mark he left, jaw, corner of the mouth, and eventually just Arin's mouth, desperately. Arin feels like he's on fire. Like he could melt right here, dissolve under Dan's touch, and would absolutely die happy. A stroke of his scruff against an arm, and he'd be done for.

  


Arin can't take it anymore. He loves the praise, but, fuck, he just needs Dan to touch him. Now.

  


He pulls Dan's hair a little harder than he already was, to indicate he needs to speak.

  


"Danny, can you touch me now?" he asks, "You're killing me. I can't take it anymore."

  


Dan smirks, but it's nothing pure. It's almost devilish.

  


"Mmm, maybe," he begins, "but only if you beg me. Tell me how bad you want me to touch you, baby."

  


That runs all through Arin. _Beg_. For a second, he flashes back to the first time, when Dan told him to beg, when he knew he sounded ridiculous but he did it anyway. That one word, the notion, it definitely fueled a few jerk-off sessions in the last month. Nothing could compare to the real thing though.

  


"Please," he begins, mustering up the nerve to sound like this again and vocalize what he wants. "Make me feel good again, like last time? I want it, want your mouth, anything. Do anything, just want you. Please, Danny?"

  


"Still so pretty hearing you beg me, asking me nicely. Since you did as you were told," Dan says, sliding down to position himself. "I'll do as you asked."

  


He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Arin's boxers and slides them completely down his legs, and throws them on the floor. He kisses up his pale thighs before finally, _finally_ , wrapping a hand around his cock. Dan starts to jack him at first, with his other hand squeezing at Arin's thigh. Then he replaces his hand, alternating between sucking on the head of his cock and very obvious teasing. He drags his mouth up and down, and he's not quite sucking and it feels good but it's just not _enough_.

  


"Dan," he whines, "don't tease me. _Please_."

  


Dan stops what he's doing, and looks up at Arin, quirking an eyebrow.  "Well... you did say please." And suddenly, Arin's enveloped in the hot, wet heat of Dan's mouth. Dan drools just a bit, to create more of a slide, it feels just right.

  


You know what? Scratch what he thought before - Arin could melt right here. Dan's tongue swirling around his dick, the way Dan can sometimes take it so far that the head prods at the back of his throat. How tight it feels, and the mere sight of his lover between his legs, knowing just what he does to Arin and how to make him feel all the right things in all the right details.

  


Arin starts to lose touch, and he's pulling at Dan's hair and squirming and whining underneath him. With each moan, each pass, he gets closer and closer to release. Yet, Dan pulls off of him, and he speaks into Arin's hip. "I don't want you to come yet," he says, then travels back up Arin's body. He puts a hand on either side of Arin's head to steady himself.

  


"I... I want to fuck you," he begins, "but only if you're okay with it."

  


_Oh._

  


The only thing that Arin can feel, besides Dan's breath blowing across his cheek, is his heart falling into his stomach. A wash of nervousness, mixed with surprise, because he wasn't expecting they'd do this tonight. But, he's not opposed. Not at all. How could he be?

  


"I'm okay with that. More than okay. Jesus," Arin replies. "I have stuff in the nightstand, if you'll let me- "

  


"I got it," Dan cuts him off and rifles through the drawer in a hurry, quite eager. "I take it you've done this before then, right?"

  


Arin nods. "Not in a while, but yeah."

  


"Awesome," and Dan is back on top of him, leaning over to get close to his face, "but I bet none of those times will even come close to this."

  


Arin laughs softly into the kiss that follows. "Cocky, are we?"

  


"Nah, I just know how to treat you exactly the way you want to be treated."

  


He gets off of Arin and moves to sit in front of him instead, and Arin props himself up with a couple of pillows behind his head. Once he's comfortable again, Dan reaches out to run his fingers through Arin's hair, taking in the sight of him. Cheeks burning pink, lips parting again.

  


"Now, does my babygirl wanna be treated the right way?"

  


The mood changes. Arin swallows hard, and nods.

  


"Does she want me to fuck her good? Make her scream? You scream my name so pretty, baby. Tell me."

  


_Fuck_.

  


"Yes, please," Arin begs, sounding like he's had the breath knocked out of him, "fuck me real good, Danny, please."

  


Dan closes the gap between them, and kisses Arin _hard_. One of those kisses where teeth click against each other, where you could be convinced that lips would bleed with the force and desperation. They're both floating along something that doesn't quite have a word. But they're only in this world right now, the one they've built in Arin's bed and it's made of craving, aching, and finally having.

  


Dan sits back and pushes Arin's legs apart. He rubs up and down his thighs, down to his ass, lightly grazing his nails along the skin. He passes his fingers up and down a few more times, before getting the bottle of lube beside them and fiddling with the cap. It snaps open, and Dan gathers some on the tip of his finger to rub onto Arin's entrance. Arin gasps at the touch - cold, at first, but their shared body heat quickly warms him. 

  


"Feel good?" Dan asks.

  


"It does," Arin responds, relaxing more as Dan keeps going.

  


Dan coats his fingers completely with lube, seals the cap and throws it to the other side of the bed. "I'm gonna use my fingers now, okay? You still want to do this?" He's careful, making sure Arin's still comfortable.

  


"Absolutely, yes- shit,"

  


And the last part was cut off, because the second that Dan had permission, he started fucking Arin with one finger at first. A few minutes later, he was two knuckles deep inside, and Arin was moaning and writhing underneath Dan's touch. 

  


"Dan, please- you can watch me do this more later, okay? Save it in your spank bank. Just fuck me already." Arin tells him, desperate and damn near demanding. His legs have been shaking, and he cries out with every brush of Dan's digits against his prostate. But Dan loved taking Arin apart like this. They haven't had this experience yet, and Dan was so pleased with the responsiveness and how he could _definitely_ get Arin off with just his fingers.

  


Not tonight, though.

  


"I got you covered," he says, reaching for the condom packet to tear it open with his teeth. He gets up on his knees to roll it on, slick himself up, and position himself between Arin's legs. His dick is prodding at the entrance, and his eyes roam up and down Arin's body.

  


"Fuck. You're gorgeous."

  


And Arin whines, but it draws out into a long groan, because Dan pushes himself all the way inside Arin and it's this tight, full feeling and he wasn't expecting Dan to feel so big. It's not like he would complain, it's fucking amazing. He just needs a second to adjust.

  


Dan is still, his eyes are closed and they're both breathing heavy. A moment later, Arin tells him to move and Dan slowly pulls entirely out, then back in again. He hooks one of Arin's legs up over his shoulder, and it's slow like that for a little bit, yet, Arin wants more.

  


"Can you go faster, please?" he asks.

  


"As you wish, baby." Dan says, picking up the pace. "You feel so good, shit. Even better than I imagined." 

  


"You thought about this?"

  


Dan can't help but chuckle, because he'd imagined this since the day they met. The filthy things that went through his mind at night, all involving Arin, this was among every bit of it. "Of course I did. How can't I when you're this fucking incredible? All those pretty little sounds you make," he continues, between grunts, fucking Arin down into the mattress, "just makes me wanna fuck you even harder."

  


"Do it then. Fuck me harder, Danny," Arin encourages him, wanting everything Dan has that he's capable of giving him. 

  


Dan slows a little, his hand traveling up Arin's torso to his throat and he grips it, not to choke him but just to touch him in a possessive way. Because he's Dan's. Only Dan's.

  


"Say please," he says, demanding. Arin is so vastly aware of everything, every touch lights him up. The hand around his throat shoots electricity through his entire body. Being told what to do adds onto the spark in his veins. He thinks he'd probably sell his soul if Dan asked him to, deep inside him like this. 

  


"Please, Danny," he begs, and Arin knows Dan loves it when he calls him that, in this one specific voice. He can feel it from the way Dan trembles every time he says it. Whether they're naked, or when they're intertwined on the couch like earlier. It sets him off, and Dan starts to fuck him faster again, harder this time. His nails catch and scratch the skin on Arin's neck, but they're replaced by Dan's teeth biting _hard_. He's leaned over Arin, and this way Arin's cock is between them, rubbing on Dan's stomach causing an extra jolt of pleasure from the friction. 

  


"Danny, I'm close."

  


"Fuck," Dan replies into his neck. "Baby, you gotta come for me. Do it." Dan sits upwards and reaches down to jack Arin as he's fucking him. "I wanna see it. You look so pretty when you come. Come on, babygirl."

  


The praise, the words, it's all enough to drive Arin into the most mind-blowing orgasm he's had a long time. He comes with a yell and Dan's name on his lips, shaking and painting both of their stomachs. He hears Dan say something like, "So good, fuck- you're so good," and then Dan's cock swells inside of him and he comes, hands tangled up in Arin's hair.

  


They stay still for a minute to catch their breath, chests rising and falling heavy. Dan is shivering from the intensity of it all. He looks down at Arin - messy hair and flushed face, and there's a bead of sweat that goes from his forehead to his cheek - and Dan thinks he's the single most beautiful being. He sinks down to capture Arin's lips with his own quickly, then pulls out of him and takes the condom to the trash can in the bathroom. 

  


Dan returns with a damp washcloth, and Arin smiles and says "Thank you," when Dan hands it to him. He sits up as he wipes his forehead and his neck and Dan hasn't stopped staring at him since he came back in the room, with this small, amused smirk.

  


"What is it?" Arin asks.

  


Dan's smirk grows wider. "Nothing. Just... I'm really happy we did that. You were amazing. I think you're made of magic, you know?" 

  


Arin laughs at that, but Dan says, "No, I mean it! There's something about you, like I said before. I can't figure out what it is. I feel like there's a galaxy, right? One inside you. And I wouldn't mind getting lost in it."

  


"I think you've been hanging out with too many potheads." 

  


"Well, maybe. But I like you though, Arin," Dan tells him, scooting closer and taking his hand, tracing it with his fingers. "A lot."

  


Arin's lost count of the amount times he's gotten butterflies today, and this time is of course among many. Maybe it's not the last time. Maybe they'll never end. Dan could sit here in his bed forever and feed him compliments, and Arin could live off of those alone. He wouldn't complain. 

  


"I really like you too, Dan. I'm happy right now. Like, I feel like I'm floating."

  


Dan's eyes brighten and he squeezes Arin's hand. But Arin goes on,

  


"I... I know it's kind of cheap to ask this immediately after sex," he continues, "but... is this an official thing? It's okay if not, I just- I want to know what this all makes us."

  


Dan quirks his head to the side, "I thought I told you that you're mine, baby?" he says, winking at him, and despite all the nerves it does make Arin laugh a little. "Arin, are you asking to be my boyfriend?"

  


Arin nods, and the butterflies multiply.

  


"Well," Dan begins. "I'd be honored. You're _officially_ mine now." He tilts forward a bit to kiss Arin tenderly, tipping his chin to bring them together.

  


Yep. The butterflies have definitely multiplied, at least by ten and it's not gonna be the last time they flutter. Not if Dan can help it.


End file.
